disneysgooftroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Goof Troop
Disney's Goof Troop is an American animated television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max. Created by Robert Taylor, the main series of 75 episodes ran in syndication from 1992 until 1993 on The Disney Afternoon, while an additional twenty-five episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC. One Christmas special was also produced, which ran in syndication. Goof Troop bears similarity to several early-1950s Goofy cartoon shorts which depicted Goofy as a father to a mischievous red-haired son. Goofy, a single father, moves back to his hometown of Spoonerville with his eleven-year-old son, Max. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, eleven-year-old son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and four-year-old daughter Pistol with long red hair. Max and P.J. become best friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. Broadcast history and feature films Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel beginning in April 1992. Like its predecessors DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin and Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop was previewed in syndication with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. The series aired on The Disney Afternoon block of syndicated animated series during the 1992-1993 broadcast season; concurrent with the Disney Afternoon shows, another 13 episodes aired on Saturday mornings on ABC. Reruns of the series later aired on The Disney Channel and later on sister cable channel Toon Disney. Reruns were shown on Toon Disney until January 2005. The program made a return from September 2006 until August 2008, and the Christmas Special still aired on Christmas (although is unknown if the special will be ever shown on Toon Disney's replacement Disney XD) in the United States. Goof Troop was adapted into the feature film A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie ''(2000). Both films take place a few years after the series. The two movies featured Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings reprising their character roles from ''Goof Troop in these two movies, with Jason Marsden providing the voice of a now-teenager Max. Dana Hill, who provided the voice of Max, died on July 15, 1996, after suffering a massive stroke related to her diabetes. Character and place titles Pete's wife Peg is a play on "Peg Leg Pete," one of Pete's names in the classic Disney shorts. Likewise, his daughter Pistol is a play on another such name, "Pistol Pete."The town of Spoonerville is named after layout artist J. Michael Spooner, who designed many of the background layouts for the series. In "Axed by Addition," Max uses the "Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard" line to distract the doctors from performing surgery on PJ. This line was from the Three Stooges ''short, ''Men in Black. Characters Main Cast *'Goofy' (voiced by Bill Farmer) is the single father of Max Goof. He and his son move next to the Petes from their trailer home in the city. Goofy's biggest weaknesses is that he has trouble paying attention, he has a short attention span, and is scatterbrained. He is also haphazard and clumsy. He often drives his neighbor, Pete, up the wall. Goofy is laid back, and many times turns the other cheek when Pete insults him (or just doesn't realize he's been insulted), though a very few times he does get angry and gets back at Pete, when the offense goes far enough. *'Peter Pete Sr.' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a used-car salesman, who lives with his wife, Peg, and two children, son PJ and daughter Pistol. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. He often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Max, in the series and the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. As for how it is in the series, it is revealed in the show's first two produced episodes ("Everything's Coming Up Goofy" and "Good Neighbor Goof") that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much and takes pleasure in conning or undermining him is that when Pete was a quarterback in a big high school football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game because Goofy accidentally kicked him in the face, revealing that Goofy was on the cheerleading squad in high school. In the episode "Come Fly with Me", Pete gets zapped by Hank 5000 and then turned into a fly, which parodies''The Fly'' and The Fly. In the series, is the co-protagonist and antihero. Viscerally hates Goofy, and tries unsuccessfully to oust him from the house where he moved, which is close to her and he wants to build a fine fishing reserve. However, Pete and Goofy are much closer pals who get a lot more along in the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. *'Max Goof' (voiced by the late Dana Hill), is the son and only child of Goofy. He is eleven-and-a-half-year-old, active, alert and friendly, and is in the same grade as his buddy, PJ. He loves his dad, but wishes he'd be a little more normal. He wears baggy jeans, trademark gloves, red sneakers, and a red shirt. In the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, (voiced by Jason Marsden), Max is the co-protagonist. Instead of Pete, is Max ruining his life, because, as in some episodes of the series, he hates to be embarrassed by his father, which resemble both. *'Peg Pete' (voiced by April Winchell) is Pete's very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy wife and the mother of both PJ and Pistol. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that Peg was a cheerleader in high school, where she met Goofy and Pete. When Goofy left Spoonerville for a short amount of time, Peg married Pete and settled down. Over the course of the series, she is revealed to be loudly obnoxious sometimes and somewhat overbearing towards Pete despite her attractiveness, beauty and sexiness, and yet amiable towards their neighbor Goofy, on one occasion going so far as kissing him. The reasons for her loyalty towards being much more on Goofy's side than Pete is unknown. Peg works as a real estate agent in Spoonerville, but little is revealed of her business life in the show. She wears a loose pink medium-sleeved sweater, tight greyish-white calf-length pants, gold hoop earrings and crimsom high-heeled pumps. *'Peter 'PJ' Pete, Jr' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the eldest child of Pete and Peg, friend of Max Goof. He is eleven-(Later twelve)year-old, and is in the same grade as his buddy, Max. He is pretty laid-back, and kind of acts and talks like he is never enthusiastic about very many things, except for his friend Max when they are working together to achieve something. He sometimes questions his dad's intelligence, whenever he gets involved in any of his plans or schemes. He wears a blue jacket, a pink turtleneck, white gloves, cerulean pants, and red sneakers. *'Pistol Pete' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the youngest child of Pete and Peg. She has long red hair tied in two pigtails with yellow ribbons, blue eyes and a black nose. She is 4 to 6 years old and is in preschool. Pistol is a very hyperactive, talkative, sugary sweet, precocious, mischievous, feisty, nauseatingly adorable and unbearably beautiful little girl, where despite all that, she has a tendency to shoot off her mouth and bounce up and down. She is crazy about wanting to play with everything or always be in her play area, but she can be very frank, and she wants to get her own way in a lot of things that involve her, and she sometimes gets competitive towards her brother PJ and his friend Max. Throughout the whole series, Pistol gets herself into a mess a few times, causing either PJ and Max, or even her father Pete to have to bail her out. She wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a pink collar, cuffs and sash, a yellow knee-length skirt, frilly red or white panties, pink ankle-high socks and white Velcro ballet shoes with pink trim. *'Waffles and Chainsaw' (Frank Welker) Waffles is Goofy and Max's pet cat and Chainsaw is Pete's family's pet dog. Other characters *'Spud and Wally', are two criminals and the major antagonists who literally steal Pete's house in "A Nightmare on Goof Street", who makes off with his RV in "O, R-V, I N-V U", and hold him for a ransom in "The Good, the Bad, and the Goofy", in which they are finally incarcerated. Even though they're dimwitted, they are described in the latter of the episodes as "two of the most wanted crooks in the country". *'General Robert "Bob" Sparrowhawk' (voiced by William Windom) is Peg's retired uncle and great-uncle of PJ & Pistol. *'Harold Hatchback' (voiced by Rob Paulsen & Patrick Duffy) is the public announcing host and Pete's rival, that appeared in "Wrecks, Lies, & Videotapes", "Buddy Building", "Mrs. Spoonerville", and "Slightly Dinghy". *'Coupe Hatchback' (voiced by Conor Duffy) is the strongest son of Pete's rival and a public announcing host, Harold Hatchback, and he is also Max and PJ's friend (met in Buddy Building episode) *'Bleach' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the bully, criminal, and an antagonist in most of the episodes, "Buddy Building" and "Max-imum Insecurity". *'The Chief of Spoonerville Police' (voiced by Jack Angel) is the chief of Spoonerville Police that appears in the episodes, "In Goof We Trust", "Buddy Building", "Counterfeit Goof", & "Max-imum Insecurity". *'The Mayor of Spoonervile' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the Mayor of Spoonervile. He appears in "Inspector Goofy" and "A Goof of Its People". *'Giblet the Clown' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a red-nosed clown with red lips and hair, a party hat and tie, a car horn, and a green suit who actually works with the Ringmaster. He appears in "Hot Air", "Three Ring Bind" and "Buddy Building". *'Debbie' (voiced by Kath Soucie) is Max's cousin and Goofy's drop dead gorgeous niece who appears in "Leader of the Pack". Goof History cast *'Fester (Ness) Swollen', is Elliot Goof's partner (voiced by Michael Gough). *'Goofy Knock Knees', is Goofy's first ancestor that appears in the episode, "Goofin Hood and His Melancholy Men", the first of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of Robin Hood. *'Elliot Goof', is Goofy's second ancestor that appears in the episode, "The Ungoofables", the second of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of The Untouchables. *'Sherlock Goof', is Goofy's third ancestor that appears in the episode, "Sherlock Goof", the third of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of Sherlock Holmes. *'Mopalong Goofy', is Goofy's fourth ancestor that appears in the episode, "Gunfight at the Okie Dokie Corral", the fourth of the "Goof History" episodes. *'Caveman Goof', is Goofy's fifth and final ancestor that appears in the last episode, "Clan of the Cave Goof", the last of the "Goof History" episodes. Additional Voice Cast *June Foray - *Linda Gary - *Gary Owens - Mr. Hammerhead *Andrea Martin - Mrs. Williby *Barry Gordon - *Tress MacNeille - Peg (Additional Lines) *Tara Charendoff-Strong - Pistol (Additional Lines) *Hal Rayle - *Tino Insana - Colonel Carter *Miriam Flynn - *William Windom - General Robert T. Sparrowhawk *Charlie Adler Episodes The following is an episode list for the Walt Disney Television Animation produced series Goof Troop. The series, which featured the antics and (mis-)adventures of Goofy, his son Max and his neighbor Pete, along with Pete's family (wife Peg, son PJ and daughter Pistol), ran for a total of 101 episodes. Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel in the spring of 1992. An hour-long pilot special "Forever Goof" aired in syndication on September 5. The next week, the series became part of The Disney Afternoon, where 75 episodes (including the pilot, rerun in two parts) were broadcast during September 1992-May 1993. Another set of 25 episodes aired on ABC's Saturday morning lineup in the fall of 1992, concurrent with the weekday syndicated episodes. During the holiday season of 1992, a Christmas special was aired in syndication (separate from The Disney Afternoon). The Disney Afternoon and ABC episodes constituted a single production season, but they are listed separately here. However, there seems to be a difference in content. A lot of the Disney Afternoon episodes focused mainly on the series' subplot about the good-natured Goofy driving Pete crazy without realizing it, or Pete trying to exploit or double-cross Goofy for his own good, which almost always backfires on him. As a contrast, the ABC episodes generally focused less on this conflict and more on the other family members (some episodes even showed Goofy and Pete acting almost like unlikely buddies). The Christmas special, however, showed Pete in full force in his I-hate-Goofy-and-everything-he-stands-for persona. (Specific Disney Afternoon episode airdates from November 1992 to May 1993 are not available. Airdates given here reflect the Disney Afternoon and ABC airings - the Disney Channel preview airdates are not available.) Season 1 *1. Everything's Coming Up Goofy'' ''(pilot): Goofy moves to Spoonerville with Max -- and next door to old pal Petey. *2. Good Neighbor Goof: 'P.J. and Max, prohibited by their dads from hanging out with each other, finds a way to get them to make up so everyone can be happy. *3. '''Axed by Addition: '''P.J. is afraid of getting grounded big time by his dad for a bad report card, so he has fun like it's his last day on Earth. *4. '''Unreal Estate: '''Pete spends the money Peg gave him to pay the handyman on a state-of-the-art fish finder so he hires Goofy as a handyman to paint a real estate property. *5. '''You Camp Take It with You: '''Peg believes that Pete and Goofy should spend more time with the boys and not let them waste their summer vacation. So Pete and Goofy decide to take the boys on a camping trip. *6. '''Midnight Movie Madness: '''After seeing a scary movie Max and P.J. fear that they are being followed by a killer. Pete finds out and starts to make their fears come true by pretending that he is the killer. *7. '''Counterfeit Goof: '''Pete hires Goofy and Max to wallpaper his house, but when Goofy runs out of wallpapering supplies he is out to get some more but ends up unknowingly buying the supplies with counterfeit money. Now he has to deal with counterfeiters who are out to get him. *8. '''O, R-V, I N-V U: '''When Max wants Pete to start liking him so that he can hang around with P.J. more he helps Pete design an RV, but in the process he becomes friends with Pete leaving P.J. out. *9. '''Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp: '''Max is upset that Goofy has never won any awards and has no career with his upcoming class reunion. Meanwhile, Pete, in an attempt to achieve more customers at his used car lot, sets up the biggest half-pipe in the world, and hires a skateboarding legend to ride down it. The skateboard legend is too terrified of the ramp’s height, so he quits. Pete needs somebody to ride down it, so he offers an award for the individual who does it. Goofy snatches up this offer, and plans to ride down it. Max is excited, but realizes that Goofy can’t skateboard, so he and P.J. dress up like him and go in his place. *10. '''Close Encounters of the Weird Mime: '''It's an alien invasion! Not really, but a messed up science project seems to make people think that. *11. '''Slightly Dinghy: '''Max wants to find a sunken treasure. *12. '''Cabana Fever: '''Pete gets away from it all to a deserted island, where his joy is marred when Goofy shows up. *13. '''Where There's Smoke, There's Goof: '''Goofy and Max their the town's new firemans. *14. '''Date with Destiny: '''When Max says Goofy's getting married (to avoid an awkward moment at school), Peg sends Pete out to find Goofy's the ideal match. But when Pete can't find one he set up Goofy with an unsuspecting maintenance woman. *15. '''Hot Air: '''After the boys build a glider Pistol want to fly in it, but they say she is too young. So Goofy takes her to an air show where she ends up saving Pete's life. *16. '''Take Me Out of the Ball Game: '''Pete and Goofy get into it about their boys on the baseball team, much to the boys' dismay. The coach they have is the same one that kicked their dads out of baseball 30 years ago. *17. '''Wrecks, Lies & Videotape: '''Max tapes Goofy for the TV show "America's Most Painful Home Videos" to win a prize, but Pete steals the tape to win the prize himself. *18. '''Max-imum Protection: '''Max has a fear that his house is going to be robbed, but when he asks Goofy to get a security system he refuses. Max decides the best place to be is at Pete's house because the just go the latest in burglar prevention. But what Pete doesn't know is that security service is run by burglars. *19. '''Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men: '''To get Max interested in history, Goofy tells him a story about one of his many ancestors in his family. Pete is the evil Sheriff of Nottingham! *20. '''Leader of the Pack: '''When the Pharaoh's gang tries to takes over the popular hangout in Spoonerville Max and P.J. try to stop them with the help of Max's very beautiful cousin Debbie. *21. '''Inspector Goof: '''Pete gets Goofy a job as a city inspector, but regrets it when Goofy inspects ''his business. *22. 'Shake, Rattle & Goof: '''When Goofy helps Max and P.J. start up a rock band. Pete get an idea and wants to make them famous by being their manager. *23. '''Terminal Pete: '''Pete thinks that he is going to die and makes immediate plans. *24. '''Fool's Gold: '''When Chainsaw ends up with gold on her nose Pete wants to find out where it came from with the help of Goofy the track down the source but they end up fighting for who gets the gold. *25. '''Cat's Entertainment: '''Pete tricks Goofy into giving him his cat so he can put it in commercials. *26. '''Waste Makes Haste: '''Goofy and Pete start a recycling contest. Soon Pete finds out that a millionaire lost a valuable pair of shoes that are made out of solid gold so he tries to become partners with Goofy. *27. '''The Ungoofables: '''Goofy tells about his G-man ancestor, Elliot Goof. Peg plays a gangster's moll to a villainous Pete! *28. '''All the Goof That's Fit to Print: '''Pete starts his own newspaper to get business for his car dealership, but when a picture of him gets crossed with a picture of an alien he and Goofy have to try and save his image. *29. '''To Heir Is Human: '''Pete puts P.J. to work at this car lot by pretending to be very ill but truly becomes sick when P.J., with the aid of Goofy and Max, begin putting him in daredevil stunts, not to mention the low-cut sales of his cars. *30. '''Hallow-Weenies: '''Pete acquires an old, haunted mansion haunted by a trio of ghostly musicians. A Halloween episode which features the ghost of Goofy and Max's ancestor Gooferamus G. Goof. *31.'Tub Be or Not Tub Be: '''A bathtub race pits P.J. and Pete together as PJ unwittingly becomes a spy for his father against the Goofs. *32. '''Major Goof: '''Pete's jokes are always causing trouble. This time it gets his wife's uncle, General Robert T. Sparrowhawk (aka Uncle Bob), Goofy, Max and P.J. chosen for a secret mission. *33. '''A Goof of the People: '''Goofy runs for mayor when pollution becomes a problem in Spoonerville. Pete also runs for mayor but turns to out to be bribe-able. *34. '''Goof Under My Roof: '''Pete seems to own half of Goofy's property, so he uses that fact to lord over Goofy. But it turns out Goofy owns part of Pete's house. *35. '''Goodbye Mr. Goofy: '''One of Pete's plans might cost Goofy his beloved home. *36. '''Lethal Goofin: '''Bullies beware! Max and P.J., new School Safety Patrolmen, are on the prowl. *37. '''Frankengoof: '''Goofy inherits the his family's scary Frankengoof castle...and a monster to boot. When Pete tries to be the monster to scare Goofy he gets more than he bargained for. *38. '''E=MC Goof: '''Goofy? A rocket scientist? No way, there must be some mix-up somewhere especially since Goofy's boss is a monkey. *39. '''Pete's Day at the Races: Pete tries to win money on what he thinks is a loser of a race horse first by overselling shares in the horse and then by trying with various tricks make the horse lose and the jockey is...Goofy, who finds the cure to make the horse super-fast. *40. In Goof We Trust: '''Goofy's the Most Honest Man in Spoonerville, and Pete -- who has been just exposed as a fraud on the local news -- uses Goof's quality to drum up business at his lot. However Pete soon finds out that his attempt to continue his deceptive business practices contrasts with Goofy's honesty. *41. '''And Baby Makes Three: '''Fearing that a new arrival to Pete's family will get them iced out, P.J., Pistol and Max give Pete a "baby" he'll never forget. *42. '''The Incredible Bulk: Pete puts Goofy's life at risk when he puts him in a wrestling match with Bulk Brogan, a wrestling champ also known as "Myron a Fry Cook". At the end, Pete wins over Goofy, but gets more than he bargained for. *43. Mrs. Spoonerville: '''Slobbish Pete plays Mr. Clean in order to win a house cleaning contest. *44. '''For Pete's Sake: Pete accidentally wrecks his Swiss-army hedge clipper, and decides to deceive Goofy into thinking that he did it instead. Goofy, discovering it, writes him an apology note saying he will get him a replacement. As Goofy slips him the letter under his office door, Pete accidentally rips it in half, reading only the first half of it, while for some reason putting the other half in his pocket. From reading only the first half of it, coinciding with being just after Pete has cheated a bunch of customers out of selling them defective cars, he becomes downright paranoid and thinks that someone's out to get him. So, from then on, Pete's overreaction gets the best of him, just as Goofy is making his replacement from scratch. *45. Big City Blues: '''Max and P.J. forget all their troubles and cares and go Downtown, where things are not great for their dads who go off searching for them. *46. '''Rally Round the Goof: '''Pete wants Goofy to be his good luck charm in a road race. *47. '''Window Pains: '''Peg's new window washing job causes a battle between her and Pete over who makes the most money. *48. '''Nightmare on Goof Street: '''Goofy wins a remodeling contest but Pete tricks him out of it. Thinking he is going to get free remodeling on his house Pete soon finds himself conned. *49. '''Where There's a Will, There's a Goof: '''Pete and Goofy play brothers to get an inheritance. *50. '''Winter Blunderland: '''Pete gets Goofy to play Bigfoot to bring business to his car lot, but it brings along the real Bigfoot instead. *51. '''Gymnauseum: Pete starts the exercise kick when he think he's going to lose his beloved Peg. *52. Come Fly with Me: When Pete gets zapped by his computer, he turns into a fly. *53. As Goof Would Have It: '''Pete tricks a diet food company by using a picture of Goofy to display himself. Will he pull it off? Maybe.... not. *54. '''Calling All Goofs: When Goofy can't afford to go to Tierra del Fungo for his family reunion-because of a dirty trick by Pete, Peg decides to bring the reunion to him with Pete's credit card. Pete literally wakes up to his worst nightmare-his house full of...Goofs. *55. Buddy Building: '''A new kid in town threatens Max and P.J.'s friendship with each other. *56. '''Dr. Horatio's Magic Orchestra: '''Pete buys a mechanical band that plays a song he hates! *57. '''Goofs of a Feather: When Pete kills a duck while hunting, the duck family takes up residence in his house. *58. Goof Fellas: Goofy and Pete, witnesses to an attempted murder, are placed in Witness Protection, but Goofy does not seem to comply with the rules. *59. The Good, the Bad and the Goofy: '''The police think that Pete is a hard-to-catch burglar, thanks to Goofy. But they get the real burglars at the end. *60. '''Educating Goofy: '''Goofy's going back to school to finish what he began. But Max hates to be ashamed. *61. '''Peg o' the Jungle: '''Goofy teaches Pete to be a man with sensitivity after he forgets his and Peg's anniversary....again. *62. '''Partners in Grime: '''Pete and Goof are partners in a catering business. *63. '''A Pizza the Action: '''When Pete gets stuck with a failing pizza franchise, Goofy is the only person that Pete thinks can get it off his hands. With the help of Max, Goofy tries to bring the franchise back. *64. '''To Catch a Goof: '''Pete goes on a diet, Goofy works on his ninja training techniques, and a burglar is roaming around town. The police catch the burglar at the end. *65. '''Gunfight at the Okie-Doke Corral: '''When Max doesn't want to wear is glasses Goofy tells his the story of ancestor Mopalong Goofy who wore glasses. Season 2 *66. '''Queasy Rider: Max's exciting ride on Goofy's old motorcycle takes a turn for the worse when he encounters some mean biker dudes. *67. Maximum Insecurity: '''Max and P.J. teaches Leech a lesson about Stealing. If Max and P.J. do not clear themselves of being framed for stealing, they will be sent up the creek. *68. '''Puppy Love: '''P.J. wants to impress a pretty girl at school and ask her to the Spring Fling, with the help of Pete, Peg and Max. *69. '''Great Egg-Spectations: '''Max finds an egg and it hatches into a baby dinosaur. *70. '''Three Ring Bind: '''Pistol plays born free with a bad circus's animals. *71. '''Pistolgeist: '''PJ and Max build Pistol a cardboard spaceship based on Pistol's favorite book with unexpected results. *72. '''Bringin' on the Rain: '''A drought hits, and Pete does anything to get water to his garden, even if he has to steal it from Goofy. Which gets Goofy in trouble and jailed but the end Pete goes to jail and has the same roommate Goofy has when he was in jail. *73. '''Talent to the Max: '''P.J. cannot tell Max that his magic act is not up to snuff. *74. '''Tee for Two: '''It's Peg vs. Pete when she wants to save a miniature golf course he wants to tear down. *75. '''Goofin' Up the Social Ladder: '''Peg tries to unload some high class real estate, and the Gang helps her out. *76. '''Sherlock Goof: '''Let's go off to Jolly old England with another one of Goofy's ancestors, a detective named Sherlock Goof. *77. '''From Air to Eternity: '''P.J. is afraid of heights, and he's afraid to tell his dad. *78. '''Clan of the Cave Goof: '''Goofy tells Max about his cavemen ancestors how important regular dental checkups are. = *SPECIAL: Goof Troop Christmas': Pete gets tired of Goofy shorting out his electricity and blowing up his Christmas decorations house once every year, so he takes the family and leaves for Asperin, Colorado, leaving poor Max alone with Goofy. This special is also known as "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas". Comics In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips, which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Co-protagonists *Pete (antihero) in ''Goof Troop *Max Goof (protagonist) in some episodes and in the films A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie Video games * Goof Troop (video game) * Goof Troop (LCD Game) Home video release Disney Released 3 VHSs in 1993 titled Banding Together!, Goin' Fishing ''and ''The Race is on!. ''They included the episodes: ''Shake, Rattle and Goof, Close Encounters of the Weird Mime, Slightly Dinghy, Wrecks, Lies and Videotape, Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp and Tub Be or Not Tub Be. On February 14, 2006, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released Goof Troop: Volume 1 on DVD in Region 1. This one-disc release features three episodes, including "Slightly Dinghy", "Wrecks, Lies & Videotape' and "Shake, Rattle & Goof", with no bonus material. Many fans didn't buy Goof Troop Volume 1 because it has only three episodes and additional episodes are only available on VHS. As for right now, many fans are still waiting for Disney to put out Goof Troop Volume 1 again with more episodes. The DVD release of A Goofy Movie feature one episode titled "Calling All Goofs", but the intro is removed. A Disney Movie Club exclusive DVD titled ''Have Yourself A Goofy Little Christmas ''contains the holiday special of the same name. Category:TV series